Titans Kindergarten: Beast Boy's Birthday
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Second Installment of my Kindergarten series. It's a certain green boy's birthday, and what will our favoirite little girl do about it. Read and find out. Don't forget to review!


**INSPECTOR: Hey everybody, here's the next installment of my Kindergarten Series! Yay! I was really happy with the response that my first story got, so here's the next one. Kyo, get your chibi butt down here!**

**KYO:…**

**INSPECTOR: Kyo?**

**RINA: He went off to run some errands…something about cement shoes and a river…**

**BUTTONS: He also took your favorite skinny jeans…and your wallet…**

**INSPECTOR: Where's Nicky?**

**BUTTONS: *yawn* With…Kyo…**

**INSPECTOR: He's wearing his bat ears again isn't he…**

**BUTTONS & RINA: *nod***

**INSPECTOR: OhGreatAndWiseRina…will you do the honors?**

**RINA: Like, totally! All right chicos, the fabulous Inspector does not own Teen Titans, a Kindergarten, or a pair of skinny jeans. He also doesn't, like, profit from this story. Plus, if any one send, like, any flames, than I WILL DISPOSE OF YOUR BODY WITH A COW! Enjoy!**

Today was not a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten. Oh no, today was far from regular, for you see _this _day, in particular, only ever came around once a year. Today was Beast Boy's Birthday.

Now, as you can imagine, the little green toddler was hyper enough as it was. What from jumping off the walls, changing into the classrooms' gerbil, or turning into a kitten at naptime. But throw into the mix that today was his birthday…yeah…it was the equivalent of connecting an IV with sugar into the little boy's bloodstream.

Bouncing into his classroom, the birthday boy grinned! He was now five years old! Oh but he was so happy! Five was so much better than being four! Five meant that he was a big boy! His momma told him so! Now he could swing by himself, and tie his shoes…or just about anything!

As our little Grass Stain thought of all the wonderful things he could do as a five year old, one little girl sat in her emo corner, wondering what she should do.

She had made sure that her mommy knew today was an important day. She even let her put her in a skirt, a white skirt to be exact. She also wore a white tang top to match. Yes she knows that this attire wasn't her usual black or almost black purple. But today was _im-por-tant! _Because today you see was _her _Beast Boy's birthday. Yes, you read that correctly, _her_!

You see, although Raven was loath to admit it, she liked Beast Boy…as in like _liked_. He was just too adorable…especially when he morphed into a little green kitten for naptime. Every time she saw him, Raven had to repress the urge to squeal and cuddle him. That was how cute he was!

But letting him now that she like liked him would completely ruin her image! It would let people besides mommy and Zeek know that she actually _had _emotions other than anger or antipathy. No, she could never let Beast Boy know. So she had to figure out a way to give Beast Boy his birthday present without having him know it was from her…and not from that doodoo head Terra.

Oh yes, Raven had noticed that little blonde poopie trying to make the moves on her grass stain. Laughing whenever he made a joke, always sharing her cookies with him at lunch time, trying to nap next to him. Oh yes, Raven was aware of the doodoo head's diabolical plan. And so far, the little girl had been able to hold her off.

But now, Terra was all smiles and rainbows! Running up to Beast Boy to wish him a happy birthday! And…ugh! She was wearing all _green! _Green shoes, a green skirt, and a green shirt with black lines!

Why didn't Raven think of that! Her mommy said she looked cute in her outfit, but she didn't want to look cute, she wanted to be ira-…ira…what was that word that Zeek had taught them last week. Irrexhaustible? Irrapopsicle? Irresistible! That was the word! She wanted to be irresistible! But how could she when that fart mouth was wearing BB's favorite color!

Feeling a deadly intent, Terra looked around until she caught sight of a little blackette girl in the corner…glaring at her. With a smirk, Terra turned her head. The moment Raven saw blonde locks whip around, she scowled. This meant war!

Over at his desk, a cinnamon haired teen laughed quietly to himself. Seeing how his green student, oblivious to being fought over, simply ran to go bother his friend Vic; while in the distance two little girls were ready to battle to the death…or at least to timeout. _I wonder how this will turn out._

"Vic! Vic! Vic!" A high pitched voice called out. Vic yelped in shock when he heard the voice in his ear. Turning around, the dark skinned boy came face to face with his best friend. "What BB?"

Said BB grinned. "Guess what today is?"

Thinking about today, which was Thursday, Vic suddenly remembered. Returning the grin, he said, "Would today happen to be…your birthday!" Giggling, Beast Boy nodded.

"Happy Birthday Dude!"

"Thanks!" The hyper active kindergartener chirped. As he and his best friend talked about what he was going to do for his birthday, Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder where Raven was.

Back in her little corner, our resident sorcerous was making a battle strategy with her lieutenants. In attendance were Wuzzy the Bear, feared throughout the stuffed animal kingdom for his ruthlessness. Then there was Jack Pirate Box, the most dangerous pirate ever to travel the sand box. And finally, Deluxe Barbie G. , who was infamous for the Ken Massacre of '98.

"Alright men, operation D.P.B.A.W.A.H.B.T.B.B. (Destroy Poopie Brain and Wish a Happy Birthday to Beast Boy) is underway. What do you think we should do?"  
She looked up at Wuzzy's one button eye. "You think we should corner her when Ms. Arella's not looking…"

Raven thought about that…but after further speculation, decided it wouldn't work. "Nice twy Wuzzy, but no good." She turned to her other lieutenants. "Barbie? Jack?"

Dick was currently pulling on Kori's red hair when he was tackled by a green blob. Shrieking manfully, he looked down to see a rather familiar head of green hair. "Beast Boy?"

Said titan looked up. "Hiya Dick! Do you know what today is?"

Just as the brunette was going to answer, a peppy voice answered, "It is the day of the birth yes? Oh friend Beast Boy, Happy GlarfWagget!"

Dick looked at her strangely, a blush starting to form on his cheeks as he looked at the tanned girl. _She was really pretty. _

Giggling, Beast Boy got off of the other kid to thank her. "Hey, have you guys seen Rae?"

Back in her corner, Raven had finally finished planning out D.P.B.A.W.A.H.T.B.B. Now all she needed was a time. Terra of course had been in her own secret base (a.k.a. under her desk) planning out her own battle plan. When finished, the two met under the white table cloth, to discuss the terms of battle.

Terra scowled at the other. "Hey DumDum."

"Hi fart mouth. I guess you know why ya here."

Her blonde nemesis nodded. "Yeah! So when ya want to do this?"

All Raven did was smirk. "I dun know. When do ya want to lose?"

"You're the loser. Why not do this at wunch time."

"See ya there!" And with that, they stalked off. Raven went up to where Zeek was reading, far too absorbed in his book. Sneekily, Raven grabbed a ruler, and ran off.

Jinx was currently trying to see if she could enchant her stuffed dragon toy to turn into a giant kid eating stuffed dragon and sick it on Gizmo. At the thought of the little genius, Jinx felt a blush work its way onto her cheeks. _Aww…Gizmo. _

The pinkette was working with some very volatile magic. She needed to keep focused. One wrong move and something _vvveeerrryyy _bad could happen…except she didn't exactly know what _would _happen. She would just know that it would be _bad. _Gathering the forces of chaos, Jinx began to place it to the toy. _Just a little more…_

Tongue poking out, eyes furrowed, Jinx concentrated. _Just a little closer…_

"HI JINX!" Shrieking, Jinx accidentally released all of the magic that she had gathered and flew to see the person who had surprised her. Seeing a happily ignorant Beast Boy, she sighed. "Happy Birthday Beast Boy." Said green boy smiled.

Jinx couldn't find it in herself to be angry. Not when her classmate was so happy. "Hey Jinx, did you see Rae?"

Shaking her head, the girl watched as the boy nodded and ran off to go find his favorite little emo. Hearing an outraged yelp, she turned to the left. There she saw Gizmo shrieking, his brown hair lying in a heap on the floor. _Oops! _Blushing, Jinx couldn't help but think, _Gizmo looks cute bald._

Meanwhile, it was lunch time, and on an empty playground, two girls stood. Ready to battle their adversary for Beast Boy's heart. Bee sighed tiredly, not really wanting to get involved; but as with all playground rules, it firmly stated that before two kids went to battle, they had to have a refawee. To restate the rules of conduct. So there Bee stood, where all she really wanted to do was play with her stuffed dolls.

But, oh well. Raven and Terra stood mere feet from each other, rulers gripped tightly in their hands. "Alright girls, on ta count o twee. 'member, no face shots! First one ta fall to ta ground wins! One, two…twee!"

With a fierce battle cry, Raven launched herself at her opponent. Terra barely had enough time to whip the ruler in front of her before she was met with the fierce unstoppable force which was the blackette.

Blow after blow landed on Terra's ruler as all she could do was try to block Raven's never ending maelstrom. _Ha, thinks she can take _my _grass stain! Can't even hit back! _

Slowly but surely, Raven went at Terra, the girl beginning to wilt under the force of Raven's fury. Finally she was on her knees, holding the ruler up futilely.

Just as the little girl in white was about to deal the last blow that would cement her victory, she heard a familiar obnoxious voice from across the playground. "RAE!" Raven turned her head to look at the source of the distraction, never seeing Terra hold her ruler evilly.

The birthday boy had finally found his elusive Raven. She was out on the playground…and she looked really cute…all dressed in white…he couldn't help but blush at the thought. But why was she out here instead of in the classroom, wishing him a happy birthday like everyone else…didn't she like him?

Beast Boy was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar blonde slowly standing up from behind Raven. Why was Terra out here? The blonde girl was alright…a bit overly nice to him, but okay nonetheless.

That was when he saw the ruler in her hand. Saw her raise it just before it came down hard on Raven's cheek. "RAWEN!"

Terra looked down sadistically at her rival, smiling as the little girl held her throbbing cheek. That would show her! She saw the object of her affections running towards them, and Terra's smile grew. Now Beast Boy would like her just as she liked hi-

She watched in shock as the green boy pushed her out of the way and ran over to a quietly crying Raven. What, but, that's not fair. She had won! She had won! About to march up to the little emo girl and steal back _her _Beastie, she was stopped by a cruel grip on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with the angry brown eyes of a very furious Bee.

Scowling at the blonde, Bee growled out, "You cheated!"

Terra felt her eyes widen. _Uh-oh!_

Beast Boy cautiously made his way to a crying Raven. "Rae?"

But the little girl kept crying. She had failed. She hadn't won.

"Rawen?"

Still tears continued to make their way down pale cheeks. Now her clothes were dirty, her cheek hurt, and she had lost Beast Boy.

Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her throbbing cheek. Looking up in shock, she watched as Beast Boy slowly left her cheek, and smiled at her. "T'ere. Aw better!" _Had he really just…_

Before Raven could think about it further, an angry voice snapped out. "What do you girls think you're doing?"

Looking towards their classroom, they saw a very perturbed Zeek marching towards them, chocolate brown eyes cold, and cinnamon hair whipping around violently in the wind. Things were not good.

As he reached his charges he noticed Raven's tears, and red cheek. Terra's scared expression, and Bee's angry one. That's when his eyes noted the discarded ruler next to Raven, another one still clutched tightly in Terra's hand. _A playground battle. _

Voice coming out sharply, the teen addressed his students. "I thought I told you that fighting was not allowed." The two girls held their heads in shame. Trying to keep his heart hardened, Zeek took Terra's hand, then bent down and picked up Raven.

"Both of you will be pulling _two _cards. And I'm calling your mommies."

Raven watched in her timeout corner as the class sang happy birthday to Beast Boy, who was smiling super widely at the attention. Once they had reached the classroom, Zeek had immediately sent Terra to a corner, while he went to go patch up Raven's cheek. All while Beast Boy hovered nervously around, not leaving until Zeek told him to go get ready for his cake.

Raven wasn't even allowed to sing happy birthday. And she hadn't even given Beast Boy his present yet. Feeling tears start to leak out, Raven curled up into a ball, hiding her head in her lap.

Her mommy wasn't going to be happy when she came to pick her up.

Suddenly, a small poke in the side made her look up, and there she saw the most beautiful thing. Big green eyes looked down at her, while a brilliant white smile beamed in her direction. A party hat was tilted jauntily on Beast Boy's head as he looked down at his favorite loner.

He held two plates in his hand. "Can I sit wi'h you?"

Unable to do anything but nod, Raven uncurled from her ball to watch as Beast Boy sat down and handed her a plate.

Looking at the plate, Raven saw that it held a piece of purple cake. She looked over at Terra's corner and saw that the little girl didn't have a piece of cake. Raven couldn't help but feel a teensy bit smug. But still she was confused. "Why did ya bring me cake? I'm in time out…"

Beast Boy giggled, "Ya my best fwiend! Besides, Zeek told me I could share my cake wit anyone I want!"

Still a bit confused, Raven asked "Why didn't ya give a piece to Terra?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why would I do t'at. She hit m'best fwiend!"

Smug feeling growing, Raven looked down, before suddenly remembering something. Setting down the cake, Raven pulled out the present she had hidden earlier. Feeling uncharacteristically shy, she thrust the green wrapped package toward BB. "H-happy Birthday BB."

Smiling, Beast Boy unwrapped his present, Raven secretly worrying if he would like it or not. She had saved a whole two weeks allowance to buy it. Finally, as all of the wrapping paper fell away, Raven's present was revealed.

It was a green stuffed dinosaur, a T-Rex to be exact. Wide emerald eyes stared at it in awe. Raven felt her insides twisting uncomfortably. Did he not like it? Did he think it was stupid? Oh she hoped he didn't throw it awa-

She was tackled into a bone crushing hug as Beast Boy squealed over how much he loved her present!

Finally letting her go, he smiled at her happily, before going to his cake. Feeling warm inside, Raven picked up her own piece of cake, before staring at it curiously.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm…"

"Why is your cake purple?"

Smiling again, Beast Boy said simply. "It's m'favorite color!"

At that, Raven finally let her smile break through. Terra could wear all the green she wanted. That was as close as she was going to get to owning Raven's grass stain.

**There it is. I've always thought of Raven as rather possessive. So here's where her possessiveness comes out. Hope you liked it. Read and Review pwease!**


End file.
